Forget It
by controlled climb
Summary: --It was just that when it had crept nearer and nearer, the idea of buying her a present had totally escaped his mind.-- Impromptu birthday presents are never a good thing.


**Written for the "Birthday Present" Challenge**

_- A torn up library book that is far overdue._

_

* * *

_

Hermione Granger yawned, stretching her arms out happily as the sun beamed through the binds. She turned on her side, eyeing the calendar that she kept on her side. A smile crept onto her features as she recognized the date. The nineteenth of September had a large red circle around it, and in the corner of the square her tidy writing read, 'My Birthday.' It was still early morning, and Hermione didn't hesitate to smile softly to herself before letting her head hit the pillow once more, and giving in to the dropping of her eyelids.

"Hermione!" Ginny's screeching was enough to make her eyes snap back open, and groan in frustration. She had never really thought that birthdays were a very big deal. Ginny, on the other hand, liked to make the most of every single celebration that came across, and was always looking for an excuse to throw a party.

"What is it, Gin?" Hermione asked, hoping that for the first few moments of the morning, Ginny might miraculously forget the date. Hopeful thinking.

"Hermione…" Ginny entered the room, throwing herself at the bed, only narrowly missing Hermione's body. "Why the bloody hell are you still in bed?"

"Hello to you too," she grumbled in reply, trying to pull the covers back over her head.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ginny grinned at her friend, not looking very sorry at all. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, but be quiet will you? I don't want Lavender and…" she trailed off as her two roommates, Lavender and Parvati, were suddenly standing over her.

"Happy birthday!" the two girls chorused together. Ginny smirked happily, and pulled a small parcel from her back, knowing that the thought of presents would brighten her friend's mood. She was right, and Hermione's face brightened considerably as she pushed herself upright, leaning against her pillows. Even though she was turning fifteen, Hermione reminded Ginny of a young child as she gleefully picked at the wrapping paper that covered her gifts.

"Ooh, Lavender," Hermione cooed, picking out the small packet of bath items from the crumpled paper. She had thought that, like previous years, Lavender might give her some accessories that she would never use, or some fashion magazine that she had never heard of, and was pleasantly surprised at the collection of bits and bobs. "This is really nice, thank you."

Lavender smiled to herself, feeling somewhat proud. She had gone to a Muggle store, and asked the assistant to help her. The assistant had recommended buying a few items such as "bath bombs" and numerous soaps. Lavender wasn't acquainted with some of the Muggle things that had ended up in her gift, but was pleased with Hermione's reaction, nevertheless.

The rest of the process was quick and painless. Ginny and Parvati had gotten her safe gifts, meaning books. She also received a few owls, and was grinning as she opened a parcel from the rest of the Weasley family. Mrs Weasley had given her some baking, and on the other hand, Mr Weasley had sent her what she guessed to be a Muggle device that had been torn apart. Still, it was the thought that counted. Even the twins and older Weasley brothers had given her a small gift. After placing these gifts carefully away in her drawer, Hermione descended the stairs with a large smile stretching across her face.

"Hi Hermione," Harry greeted her from the common room couch as she came into sight. "Happy birthday."

Beside him, Ron visibly paled as Hermione thanked him. It was only when she turned to Ron expectantly did he manage to stutter, "B-birthday?"

"All day," Ginny sung, twirling into the room. "What'd you two get her?"

Harry shrugged, pulling a small parcel from behind him and throwing it Hermione's direction, chuckling as she began to squeal in delight.

"I... must have left mine upstairs..." Ron mumbled, jumping to his feet quickly, and clambering up to the boy's dormitories. He had only just made it into the room when he flung himself to the floor, desperately looking for something. Anything! So long as it would pass as a decent birthday present. He hadn't _meant_ to forget her birthday. In fact, he had spent quite some time reminding himself of the upcoming event. It was just that when it had crept nearer and nearer, the idea of buying her a present had totally escaped his mind.

Groaning in annoyance, he lifted himself from the floor, scrambling to check through his bags. He must have something! Anything at all, really, how hard could it -- Ron's eyes suddenly landed on his chest of drawers, and he grinned to himself. Of course! Never mind the fact that it was very cliched to give Hermione a book, and that he was almost sure that his little sister had done the same thing. He grabbed the book, smirking with delight as he found some old newspaper to wrap it up in. When he was satisfied that the wrapping covered most of the book, he made his way back to the common room.

"Here you go," Ron declared proudly, shoving the pathetic looking gift into Hermione's outstretched hands.

"Oh, thank you..." Hermione trailed off as she ripped the newspaper from the gift. She raised her eyebrows at him in question, trying her hardest to look pleased, and blocking out the sound of Harry and Ginny's laughing in the background. "This is really... lovely, Ron."

"I... well, I didn't think you'd read it, you see, thought you might like it..." Ron mumbled, blushing. Perhaps it would have been better if he had just said he was broke? Merlin. He thought of that idea _now_? Silently cursing, Ron flopped into the couch behind him, trying desperately not to catch the eye of Hermione.

Hermione, in the mean time, was turning the book over in her hands. Why on earth Ron thought she'd be interested in a book called "Glue In Many Lands," she didn't know. It was only when her fingers rubbed across the back of the book did realization dawn on her.

"A library book, Ron?" she asked, gaping at the Hogwarts library sticker plastered on the back cover. Hermione could feel her wand in her pocket, and was running through a few hexes in her mind. What was he playing at? Flipping the book open, a loud sigh escaped her lips. "Due back on the first of March. Ron! That was _months_ ago!"

Harry and Ginny were making no effort to cover their laughter, and numerous people in Gryffindor had stopped to see what the commotion was about. Hermione turned to them, glaring, and effectively shutting them up. Ron, for a few fleeting moments, felt a wave of relief pass through him, till she turned back to him.

"Hermione," he pleaded. "I really..."

"Forget it," she snapped.

"Hermione..."

"I said, forget it!"

Ron looked contemplative for a few moments, and before he could stop himself, he said, "Do you reckon you could return it for me?"

An irritated growl was the last thing he heard, before his world went black.


End file.
